


All is Calm, All is Bright

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Yuri spends his first Christmas with JJ and JJ's family!





	All is Calm, All is Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginriku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginriku/gifts).



> I actually intend to continue this, so subscribe if you are interested!

JJ walked down the hall and into the kitchen, still half asleep. He had gotten a pot of coffee ready to make before he glanced outside and noticed the fresh blanket of snow on the ground. The sight made him do a double take, and a goofy grin crept across his face. He quickly poured two cups of coffee and went to wake Yuri up. 

 

“Chaton, you  _ have  _ to get up! We have snow!” JJ whispered excitedly as he poked Yuri's shoulder repeatedly. Yuri groaned and turned over, burying his head in his pillow. 

 

“Please?” JJ whined, getting more and more impatient by the second. All he got was silence in response, so he gave up with a roll of his eyes, leaving Yuri's coffee mug on the nightstand before going back to the living room. Several minutes later, Yuri shuffled into the living room with his coffee in hand. 

 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” JJ grinned. Yuri grunted and muttered something incoherent in response before curling up next to JJ on the couch, resting his head on JJ’s shoulder. 

 

“There's snow,” Yuri noted very unenthusiastically once he was awake enough to be aware of the weather. JJ let out a solid laugh in response.

 

“That's what I wanted to get you up for, silly!” Yuri glared up at JJ, who smirked and kissed Yuri's nose. Yuri groaned and rolled his eyes, but the blush that spread across his cheeks indicated he wasn't actually complaining. 

 

“I can't believe you get to spend Christmas with me,” JJ mused, pulling Yuri closer and planting a kiss on the top of his head. Yuri couldn't help but notice the genuine excitement in his voice.  _ This sap really does love Christmas, doesn't he?  _ The two sat in comfortable silence, curled up together as they sipped their coffee. Before long, their mugs were empty, and all that remained of the coffee was the warm feeling it left in their stomachs. 

 

“What do you say we go ice skating today, Chaton?” Yuri looked up at JJ, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“Like we don't get enough of that every other day?”

 

“Don't tell me you want to lose your edge,” JJ teased. “Besides, this will be much different than the skating we're used to.” Yuri conceded with a sigh as he handed JJ his mug. Amid some small talk and reminders to dress warmly, the two got ready for their small adventure. 

 

*^*^*^

 

Yuri had to admit JJ was right when they pulled into the parking lot of an outdoor skating rink; this was definitely something Yuri hadn't done in years. There were a few families out, and some young couples holding hands as they skated slow, lazy circles. JJ gave Yuri a reassuring smile before they stepped out of the car. Attention turned to them, people suddenly whispering excitedly to each other as they eyed the pair. One shy little girl approached them, looking up at JJ.

 

“Y-you're Jean-Jaques Leroy, right? The…the skater?”

 

“C’est moi!” JJ affirmed, throwing up his J’s and shooting the young fan a wink. 

 

“And-and you're Yurio!” the little girl determined, excitement creeping into her voice as she focused her attention on Yuri. “My family  _ loves _ to watch you both skate!”

 

“Well, thank you!” JJ smiled warmly. “We won't be doing any tricks today, but we did come out to skate. Will you skate with us?” A look of panic and disgust came across Yuri's face. He wasn't good with fans, and he definitely wasn't good with kids.  _ What the hell are you thinking?  _ he silently asked JJ. Begrudgingly, Yuri followed JJ as they went to rent skates, the little fan in tow bursting at the seams with excitement. 

 

Yuri tried to stay pleasant as he put on his skates. The girl was babbling and, while it was cute and all, Yuri could only handle so much. He would suck it up for JJ though. Soon, they were out on the ice, the little girl between them and holding one hand each. The skates felt weird, but he knew he would manage with them. Yuri suddenly felt pouty, and he tried not let it show. He wasn't holding JJ’s hand like he wished he was, but he had a feeling he would have his chance later. He just had to keep reminding himself that.

 

Yuri felt a different twinge in his heart when JJ looked over at him and gave a warm smile accompanied by a wink. Yuri would be hard pressed to admit it aloud, but he wanted this more than he ever thought possible; this being…. _ a family with JJ,  _ Yuri realized. He quickly tucked the idea away, but he knew it would keep bugging him for a long time to come. 

 

Yuri was actually disappointed when the little girls’ parents called for her, saying it was time for them to go. With a shy wave, she was gone. JJ and Yuri turned their attention to each other and began skating again. They skated together until their feet were cold and sore. JJ looked Yuri over fondly as they were taking off their skates, noting Yuri's rosy cheeks, the color brought on by the cold. Yuri looked up at JJ and grinned. It was an unspoken agreement that they were both in the mood for hot chocolate. 

 

*^*^*^

 

The second they made it back to the house, the two were making themselves hot chocolate and setting up blankets and pillows in front of the fireplace. JJ sighed contentedly once they settled in, entranced by the fire and taking a sip of his warm drink. For awhile, things were quiet and peaceful, but JJ and Yuri were never known for maintaining peace and quiet for long. 

 

Yuri snickered to himself when he realized how cold his feet were. With a mischievous grin, Yuri slipped his foot under the hem of JJ’s jeans, wrapping his arch around JJ’s ankle and feeling the largest sense of satisfaction when JJ visibly shuddered. JJ shot him a look of feigned annoyance, and Yuri stuck his tongue out. 

 

“Très mûr,” JJ rolled his eyes, although he was smiling.

 

“Not that you're looking for mature,” Yuri retorted as he closed the space between them and kissed JJ tenderly on the lips. 

 

“That's fair,” JJ chuckled before leaning in for more kissing. The two ended up cuddled together, asleep as the fire died down. 

 

*^*^*^

 

A couple days later, on Christmas Eve., JJ and Yuri drove a couple hours to be at JJ’s parents’ house for Christmas. JJ insisted they had to be there for midnight mass. Yuri wasn't religious, and he wasn't very interested either, but he knew it was important to JJ. It just didn't help that Yuri had other matters at the front of his thoughts.

 

“JJ....do you think your parents will like me?” Yuri asked carefully.

 

“They are gonna love you, mon amour! I promise!” The assurance made Yuri feel better, but only slightly. 

 

JJ proved to be correct once again when they arrived at the Leroy house. JJ’s parents were so welcoming, and Yuri was almost overwhelmed with the attention. 

 

The evening was filled with chatter and glasses of red wine sipped slowly to pass the time. As the time approached, Yuri was actually looking forward to midnight mass. The way JJ and his family talked about it made it clear that it was a sacred tradition in their household. 

 

Yuri wasn't exactly touched by the story he had heard before about Jesus and his birth. He was, however, touched by the humbling nature of it all. The service was beautiful, full of candlelight and Christmas hymns. Yuri even found he could join in some, because they were so widely popular. 

 

Yuri also found himself impressed at the sheer number of people in the church. His first instinct was to hole himself away from all the strangers, but it quickly became evident that they were all there for the same purpose. JJ looked over at Yuri, whose face and hair was illuminated by the candlelight, and took his hand. 

 

“Joyeux Noël,” JJ leaned over and whispered to Yuri as the piano introduced the next song. Yuri smiled and squeezed JJ’s hand gently. 

 

_ Silent night, holy night….all is calm, all is bright _

  
The voices in unison were very impressive, and Yuri felt like he was part of something. It was more than a feeling, actually, he  _ knew  _ he was part of something, and it didn't have anything to do with this run-of-the-mill Catholic church they were standing in. Yuri stole a glance at JJ as they continued to sing, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile once more.


End file.
